


Robin as The Robin

by WizzyPieHigh9



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9
Summary: Robin as a Bird. 🐦





	Robin as The Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and then Paint.net became my friend... 🤪

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for taking the time to view this mediocre art! (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
I really do appreciate it! No comments or Kudo's are necessary! However they are always welcomed and greatly appreciated!  
-  
Now, Major stuff!  
*Gets Bat-Mega Phone*  
I DO NOT OWN DC!  
I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR STORYLINES! MONEY IS NOT EARNED IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!  
IM BROKE... YUR WELCOME!!!  
THE ONLY THING GAINED BY WRITING IS THAT I'M DOING WHAT I ENJOY!  
... Which now saying it. It just say's that I like to make characters suffer... ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ ...  
(I DONT MEAN IT LIKE DAT... I just want dem to feel better. Dat's all... Dere's so much angst and from what I know, HARDLY NO COMFORT in Canon!)  
-  
Don't worry if you see this story on any other site, I've started to Cross-post... YAY!  
*Inner anxiety struggles* ಠ⌣ಠ  
-  
If you are so inclined... You can follow my Tumblr.  
https://wizzypiehigh9.tumblr.com/  
Or WizzyPieHigh9 / ForgetCanon
> 
> ʘ‿ʘ  
*Alfred Glare* (A glare proven to be more powerful than a Batman Glare) KEEP IT CLEAN THOUGH!!! OR I SHALL USE DA POWER OF THE BAT-BAN BUTTON!  
-  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
-  
I do not own the random Derpy text faces. Btw... Just thought I'd point that out.  
-  
💗


End file.
